<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vine by Buttercup_Ali</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956280">Vine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali'>Buttercup_Ali</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut, Soulmate AU, pretty dark but they're villains so...</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At five years old they see a vision, and once they meet their soulmate they see more visions. And really Harley Quinn thought that the vine she saw at five years was one of the green tentacles that were the Joker's tattoo. She figured that the fact that she had no further visions as she should was just a fluke. He was her soulmate...right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker/Harleen Quinzel (mentioned), Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmate AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soulmate AU! </p>
<p>Part 1- Kyoshi x Rangi (Avatar)<br/>Part 2- Harley Quinn x Poison Ivy<br/>Part 3- Trini x Kimberly Hart (Power Rangers)<br/>Part 4- Korra x Asami (Legend of Korra)<br/>Part 5- Catra x Adora (She-Ra)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Vine</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The thick green vine moved artistically like a snake slithering through the woods. It moved up the plain, barren walls decorating it with beauty, then it reached towards her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harleen loved that dream. She knew it was the symbol of her future soulmate and she clung to it even though her father constantly reminded her that she wasn't worthy of a soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was in the worst of her moments that she would close her eyes and think of that dream because despite the poverty, her father's meth addiction, and her constant work in gymnastics to be able to pay the bills somehow and go to college, that dream would give her courage to keep going forward. She needed to keep working and fighting hard so that one day she could meet her soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And she did meet her soulmate...at Arkham. It had begun as her career goal. She wrote her dissertation on the psyche of Gotham's resident psychopath the Joker and the next thing she knew she was hired on as the Joker's special psychiatrist. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She definitely didn't expect it when she realized who her soulmate was. She walked right up to Joker's glass cell and saw him in nothing but a wife beater and his orange uniform pants doing sit ups on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"New shrink?" he said with a leering grin that would have made anyone tremble in terror, but not Harleen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Not Harleen because of the large tattoo he had on his bicep. It was the face of a clown demon who hair was covered in green tentacles that slithered down his arms. She stared at the tentacles in awe and realized that this was what she saw in her dream. She always thought it was a vine but it was actually this tentacle from the Joker's tattoo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">No wonder she was drawn to him. No wonder she did her entire dissertation on him. Subconsciously she always knew he was her soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Like my tat sweetheart?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She looked into his crazed eyes and melted. He grinned lecherously and said, "well you can take a closer look." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She had been with the Joker for six years when she realized that perhaps he wasn't her soulmate. She had been utterly convinced that he was the one when he told her that his visions were of her labcoat. That's why she helped him escape Arkham and became Harley Quinn, the Joker's psychopath side kick girlfriend. She was still convinced when he would beat her to a bloody pulp or leave her to die somewhere or let her be hauled off to Arkham so that he could escape.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She didn't listen when Batman told her that she was supposed to have more visions once she met her soulmate and if she didn't, it meant that Joker wasn't him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She didn't listen when she held the remote of a bomb in front of a tied of Robin's face and he said to her, "if you push that button we BOTH die. If you were really his soulmate, you think he'd let you die?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She ignored all the signs, she endured the abuse and the pain, and chalked it off to "that's just the type of love we have." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It wasn't until he strapped her to a rocket, beaten and barely conscious and sent her soaring to certain death that Harley finally thought, maybe he really isn't my soulmate. It was true, she never had any new visions other than the vine and the more she looked at the details of her dream the more she started to doubt it was one of the tentacles of his tattoo. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Guess she would never know her true soulmate after all. The rocket was going to land any minute and explode on impact. There was no way to survive this. She had survived being beaten, shot, stabbed, and a nasty car accident he caused as a distraction to escape Batman, but this...she wouldn't survive. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Black boots landed near her face and she looked up to the black cowl of Batman above her. "Quinn?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hey Bats," she said weakly. She didn't have the will to fight anymore. She gave her life to him thinking that he was her soulmate and this was how he repaid her. God she hated him. She hated him so much and wanted nothing more than for him to be dead. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Batman used his batarang to cut off her ropes then went to the control panel of the rocket. "I have to redirect the rocket to the water, get out of here now Quinn, hurry!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley could barely even stand but she managed to move to a sitting position to say, "you were right Batsy, he's not my soulmate." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her over her shoulder, his face serious as ever and handed her one of his grappling guns. "Get out of here Harley, and don't ever go back to him again." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She didn't respond to him, just shot the grappling hook at a nearby building and flew off the rocket. She swung down low barely able to keep hanging on. Her landing didn't have much luck and she rolled onto the hard concrete with a grunt. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Everything hurt and she couldn't move. She was on the street inside an abandoned factory of some sort but she couldn't figure out where because she fell unconscious shortly afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She was lying on a large red couch and there were flowers and plants all around her. She tried to sit up but everything hurt so she laid back down with a whimper of agony. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Try not to move." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She glanced towards the voice and saw a gorgeous green woman sitting on a loveseat sipping tea. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You're hurt pretty bad, it'll take time to recover." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley gasped when she saw the plants and flowers around her move. One of them was soothing her wounds with its leaves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Don't worry they won't hurt you," the green woman said. "That hybrid is meant for healing." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley looked at the plant then at the green woman. She had heard of a Gotham villain who made hybrids and could control plants. Joker called her 'plant bitch' and one time she heard Two Face talking about how she used her seductress powers to control him and stop him from dumping chemicals in the harbor. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She was an eco-terrorist and a total badass. Harley was surprised she was even helping her, but now she wondered if she was using those seductive powers on her because she was totally enamored by this woman. She never showed attraction to a women before so it was a bit shocking to feel this way about this green stranger. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You're Poison Ivy," Harley stated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The woman smiled slightly at her and said, "I've heard of you too. Joker's girlfriend right?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Not anymore," Harley said scowling. "I'm done with that dickbag." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"As you should," Ivy said with narrowed eyes. "Abusive men like him deserve to be castrated." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley laughed. "I would be happy to castrate that mother fucker." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Harley Quinn right?" Ivy said standing up and grabbing her harlequin hat from the table. She hadn't even realized it wasn't on her anymore. In fact her entire uniform was on the table, she was bare naked except for a thin blanket covering her nakedness. "Have you always worn this hat?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes to both," Harley said. "The Joker wanted me to fit into his...uh theme, so ever since I jumped into that vat of acid for him he had me wear this costume and that stupid hat. Though now I kinda wanna burn it." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy looked at the hat pensively. "No. If you don't mind, I'd like to keep it." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Keep it?" Harley quirked an eyebrow in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"It reminds me of my soulmate." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley's eyes widened. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"If you didn't know I am unaging," Ivy said. "When I was turned into Poison Ivy I became that way. More plant than human now. I never got to meet my soulmate because of it and by now they must be dead or really old." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"How old are you?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy smirked at her. "A bit rude don't you think?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I've killed people, I don't really care much about being polite." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy laughed. "If I was still human I would be 92 but I don't look a day over 32." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So, what your soulmate worked in the circus or something?" Harley said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy shrugged. "I don't know. I just know that in my vision I saw a hat just like this one." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh," Harley said. "Well, you can keep it then." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy gave her a small nod. "Thank you." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She reached out her hand and a vine slithered from the ground and took the hat away. Regardless of the pain, Harley shot up to a seated position and watched with wide eyes as the vine that was clutching her hat slithered up the blank barren wall behind Ivy like a snake. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hey try not to move you're gonna hurt yourself," Ivy was beside her on the couch trying to get her to lie back down. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley ignored her and just kept watching the vine. She had memorized her dream. She knew every single movement of the vine and this vine was doing it exactly the same. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Hey it's just a vine, I can control them remember?" Ivy said gently grabbing her shoulder. "Please, lie down again." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley turned her head and pressed her lips against Ivy's. Lights exploded behind her shut eyes and a fire burned deep within her belly. She never felt that with Joker and now it was clear why. He wasn't her soulmate, Poison Ivy was. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy pushed her away with shocked eyes and Harley started to feel lightheaded. The room started spinning and she collapsed back onto the couch with a whimper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh shit," Ivy scrambled off the couch and ran to a glass cabinet against the wall. Harley watched her blurry form and didn't care that she felt so nauseous because she finally found her soulmate and she didn't even care that she wasn't gay. She would be if it meant being with this intoxicating woman. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Why did you kiss me you idiot? I'm poisonous! That's why I'm called Poison Ivy!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy's blurry form was above her sticking a needle in her arm. Harley hissed at the sting but then her dizziness and nausea went away and her vision focused again. Ivy pulled the needle out and placed it on the table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"An antidote," Ivy explained. "You should be immune to all toxins now including my own." She looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Why did you kiss me? If I didn't have that antidote at hand you would have died in just a couple more minutes." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley pointed to the vine on the wall. "Because you're my soulmate." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy looked at the vine with raised eyebrows then back to Harley. "That's impossible. I'm from a different generation than you, my soulmate was probably from back then..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"If the cosmic universe can know who your soulmate is when you're five, it could know that you were gonna become an immortal plant...thingy." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy frowned then looked at the hat the vine was holding. "It does look exactly like the hat in my dream." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley grinned. "And when I kissed you I felt like I was on fire!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yeah that was the poison." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"No it wasn't," Harley said shaking her head. "You're the one I've been looking for." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"And so your relationship with Joker was what?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I thought it was him," Harley said frowning. "He had a tattoo that had these green tentacles and I thought it was the vine from my dream, but I never had any other visions." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"That's it then," Ivy stood up looking nervous. "If you're really my soulmate I'll have more visions. I've never had any more before." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Me neither," Harley said looking into her beautiful green eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"So that's the test then," Ivy said. "We should sleep. And if we have more visions then we can talk about this again." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy left her then, walking away stiffly. Harley didn't exactly blame her for being scared. She was scared too. After everything that happened with Joker it was hard to trust, not to mention the fact that she was pretty sure she wasn't gay but she definitely wanted to do things with that woman that were...well, gay. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Instead of trying to get up and do those gay things though, she closed her eyes and fantasized about them instead. And soon she fell into a deep sleep. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">...</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She had another vision. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She had dreamt of that vine on a near daily basis for 21 years ever since the first time she saw at 5, but now she saw pink flowers caressing her unnaturally white skin, a curtain of silky red hair sliding down her naked torso, and a massive plant thing with a mouth that was most definitely alive and talking like a regular human. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She woke up with a gasp and saw that Poison Ivy was on top of her straddling her hips. Even in the darkness of the room, she could see the woman's fierce green eyes reflecting in the moonlight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"I had another vision," Ivy whispered. "A shiny baseball bat that was red and black, the same pattern as your uniform. And I saw blonde pigtails like yours," she reached down and touched them, "but they were dyed pink and blue on each side like cotton candy." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley's eyes were wide. "I've always wanted to dye my pigtails but Joker didn't let me and a baseball bat sounds way better than my stupid mallet." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Did you see something?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley nodded and gulped. "I saw these pink flowers slithering up my legs..."</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Like this?" Ivy flicked her wrist and a thin vine covered in pink flowers started sliding up her bare legs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley let out a shaky breath. "Y-yes. And a saw your hair, um, s-sliding down my chest and stomach." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy smirked then leaned down and started kissing down Harley's throat, making sure to let her red locks slide down her skin as she moved lower and lower. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley moaned and turned her head to the side. "And I saw that." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy stopped her ministrations to look. "Frank?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Yes but he was talking like a person," Harley said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy raised an eyebrow looking intrigued. "Was he? Hmm. That's something that I've been working on. Good to know I'll accomplish it one day." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley slid her hands behind Ivy's neck and leaned up to kiss her throat. "You should keep doing more of what you were doing." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy sighed pleasantly. "Oh should I?" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"You've been waiting for this for longer than I have," Harley breathed sliding her hands down Ivy's shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy sat up and looked at Harley with those impassioned eyes again. "You're right. I've been waiting for 87 years to be exact. I never thought I would ever meet you." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"And now I'm here and you aren't fucking me," Harley said with a smirk. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well then we should probably change that," Ivy purred yanking off Harley's blanket and flicking her wrists. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The pink flower vines tightened their grip on Harley's legs and spread them wide open while two more regular vines wrapped around her wrist and lifted them up above her head. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh fuck," Harley breathed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy slid down Harley's body again, letting her hair slide down her torso as in the vision, but this time she went all the way down to her center. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy spread apart Harley's lower lips then swiped up her soaking slit with her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ooo shit!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy tasted her for a moment just licking up and down her slit then really dove in swirling and flicking her clit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Oh yes YES Red! Fuck me!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy moaned against her and kept moving her tongue firmly as she slid her hand underneath her chin and pushed two fingers into her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ohhhhh! God yes!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Ivy wrapped her lips against Harley's clit and sucked in as her fingers moved hard and fast into her. Harley's body started trembling and squirming but the vines held her down pretty tight. Ivy kept sucking and pumping her fingers even when Harley came hard and it wasn't long before she was tumbling into a second and then a third. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Ivyyyy ohhh Ivy!" Harley cried. Her injured body was hurting and she didn't even know if she was gay and God when Joker found about this he was gonna be so pissed, but ohhhh shit she couldn't stop cumming! </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Harley had lost count by the time Ivy finally stopped and she only stopped because Harley came so hard that she squirted all over Ivy's face and chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Fuck yes," Ivy breathed after Harley collapsed back onto the couch. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The vines let her go and Harley looked up at her soulmate with dazed eyes. "Okay when I recover I am so paying you back for that," Harley breathed. "That was the best sex I ever had in my life." </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">"Well I've had a long time to perfect it," Ivy said spooning up behind her on the thin couch. "And now that I finally found you, I'm not planning on letting you go." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>